Forgiveness
by Audrina101
Summary: When you have been hurt so badly by the person you love the most what would you do? Read this and you'll find Melinda's situation. Review please : Enjoy


Going through something in life is always hard...expecailly when it involves someone you haven't seen since you were 9.

It was a rainy April morning and Jim had just left a few minutes making lunch for herself and Delia walked over to the mail box just a few houses down from her' as you know Melinda and Jim are married know.  
Anyway,when Melinda reached the mail box she heard a whisper in her right ear that said "I'm back.." She quickly turned around and lookedright to left,left to right and opened her box. Took out the mail and went back.  
She placed her mail on the counter and poured the noddles into the blowing water. "Ouch" she said as the water suddenly hit settled a top on the pot and sat on the couch waiting for Delia to arrive.

It was about 10 minutes that passed and the door bell that it was her guest she answered the door.  
Her wish came true. It was Delia at the front door.  
" for inviting me." she said warmly.  
"Your like family,don't worry about it." Melinda closed the door behind her and cleaned the mail up so Delia could place the coffee she bought on it. But one letter that was sent from her mom flew back straight into her face. "This isn't happening.!" She said to herself starting to get worried but still getting mad.

She sat down and so did Delia. Melinda started to talk to her.. "I wanna tell you something and I want you to believe me. I want you to know that I would never lie to you." She stopped thinking maybe if this was a bad idea."Ya..I do believe you.. what is it?" asked Delia looking confused.  
"Since I was really really young I could talk to .. the dead." Melinda was so embarrassed to say it but yet knew that it was for the good of there was said until the beeper in the kitchen came up.  
Melinda getting nervous buttered out.."Sorry.. I'm an idiot for saying what I wasn't.." She stopped. Looking down she went to the door and whispered,"You can leave know...." Delia stood up and said "Melinda Gorden!" She shock and not knowing what is going on she didn't say a word. She continued. "I do believe you.I believe it cause I heard you one time in the basement talking to someone.. and like you said we are like family, I don't know about you but I'm ready too eat." A pause came through. "I sewer over my dead loving husband..I believe you.! Melinda grew a smile and apologize."A force of habit" she said.

They had the delicious dinner that Melinda prepped and the chocolate layered fudge cake Delia putting the plates away heard the voice again.. this time it was hovering over her glanced up and saw a purl necklace over her head she tired to grab it but it was one of the memories so Melinda's eyes shut close and she pictured her old house when she was nine and her dad's car driving away but then the flashbacks were showing the best memories she had with her to cry she released the white pearl away. "This is ridiculous.." she said. A light suddenly settled into the kitchen. A tall man with a top hat walked out. It was her dad. She looked from top to bottom,wondering if it was a dream. "Dad" she sutured to say. "I didn't wanna leave you..everything was different.. but I didn't come here to explain I came to ask you something.." He stooped. "Will you..forgive me?"  
"Absolutely.I love you daddy." Her eyes starting to fill up with tears. "Your surround by so many people here people who love you for who you are,people who love you for what you do,people who love you because your just you." His smile grew 10 times bigger. He brushed his hands against her cheek wiping her tear away. "And Melinda.. i love you to."  
He turned away leaving the top hat he was wearing on the looked back and blew a kiss and walked into the was crying er eyes out.

"Oh.. my god! He's gone.." she yelled.  
"Melinda?.Are you ok.."  
All you could hear was her crying and all you could see was her make up running down.  
"It's alight..he said it would be ok..." she tried to stop crying but couldn't help herself. Delia slowly settled down on the kitchen floor and herself Melinda and whispered.."It is..believe me...it is, believe in yourself and you'll find the biggest mystery you have." She helped Melinda up and they both went out for a walk.

"I saw my father,his actual face in so long.I can't believe this." Holding the top hat in her hand and placing it on her head and whispered to herself the same words her father said.."I love you to Melinda..i love you."

xo3************ Please review thx


End file.
